The Crazy Ones
by kidatheart20
Summary: Spencer has gotten tired of being pushed around by A and has recruited Paige to help her fight back. That is if the two girls can trust each other. As Alison once put it "You're always better off with a really good lie." McHasting friendship/rivalry with some Spoby and Paily.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Thanks for reading my story. Please R&R to let me know what you think. Everything is canon except for a few tweaks I made to characters and situations to better fit the story. I am really curious to know what people think about how I wrote the characters. This fic is set towards the end of season 4A but obviously, before everyone leaves for Ravenswood. **

"Hey Spence, do you think your neighbors are asleep yet?" Caleb asked, leaning against the counter in Spencer's kitchen.

Checking her phone, Spencer replied, "Yeah, you guys should be good. Just keep quiet. Mrs. Ouellette called the police on one of my parents' social functions last year, because 'they were disrupting the neighborhood's tranquility.'"

"Duly noted," Toby said, before pulling a jar out of his coat pocket and passing it to Caleb.

Examining the jar's contents, Caleb said, "How much did you pay for this?"

"Fifteen a gram," Toby replied.

"Not surprising," Emily said, taking the jar from Caleb.

"Since when are you an expert?" Toby shot back.

"I'm not," Emily replied, "but this stuff has all the stems and shit in it."

"Does it matter? I bought five grams. That should be plenty."

"It's the point," Caleb cut in. "My friends out west wouldn't even sell stuff that cheap."

"Fine but you cut ties with all of your old friends," Toby said defensively, "and if anyone else tried to buy pot they would get sold a bag of oregano."

Spencer leaned against the counter, sipping her drink and watching her friends argue. It was funny how much thought people put into getting high. Glancing around the group, Spencer noticed Paige watching the others with equal amusement.

"Ok so who's coming?" Caleb finally asked, ending the debate.

"I am coming," Emily said. Stuffing the jar back in his pocket, Toby simply raised his hand. Turning towards Spencer, Caleb gave her a questioning look.

"I can't, tomorrow is a study day," Spencer said.

"Come on Spencer, can't you take one whole weekend off?" Hanna called from the living room.

"I have an AP calc test and an AP European History test on Monday," Spencer replied, "so no, not this weekend."

"You know there is such a thing as being too smart," Hanna continued.

"Count me out too," Paige interrupted, before Spencer could reply again. "I made states and I don't want to lose my spot over a random drug test."

"Ok so that's three," Caleb said. "Hanna, Aria?"

"Coming," Aria called, as she and Hanna jumped of the couch.

As the two girls joined the group, Hanna said, "Coming," and thrust her hand out for the others to see. As Spencer looked at Hanna, she realized the blonde was holding an apple that had been nearly cut into thirds.

Staring at the mutilated fruit, Caleb asked "What do you guys have against apples?"

"Nothing," Aria said, taking the apple from Hanna. "We made a bong," she continued, before she raised one of the openings to her mouth and inhaled.

As the guys traded skeptical looks, Spencer asked, "Is that thing even safe to smoke out of?"

"It will work fine," Hanna said, "and I thought you weren't coming."

"I'm not. I just don't want to drive someone to the hospital because they spilled flaming weed into their hand."

"How about we use Toby's bowl," Emily suggested.

Her excitement slightly deflated, Hanna replied, "Fine." Aria simply nodded and took a bite out of their deformed bong.

"All right, let's do this," Caleb said, as he pushed himself away from the counter and started walking towards the door.

As everyone else followed Caleb, Emily turned to Paige and asked, "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Yes, it fine," Paige replied reassuringly.

"But I feel bad getting high when you can't come."

"Em, as long as you don't turn into a pot head, I am fine with it."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes and if it makes you feel better we can smoke after swim season is over. Okay?"

Shaking her head, Spencer put her drink down and moved towards the couple. "Em, go get stoned," she said, wrapping her arm around Paige's shoulder. "I need to steal your girlfriend for a little while anyway." Seeing the questioning look on Emily's face, Spencer continued, "We're out of beer and Paige's cousin is working at the convenience store tonight. Hopefully, he still doesn't check ID for family members."

"Em, are you coming?" Hanna called from the doorway.

"Yeah just a sec." Turning back towards Paige and Spencer she continued, "Ok just play nice you too."

"Don't worry, we will," Spencer said, with a smirk. Paige simply nodded in agreement as she watched her girlfriend hurry after the rest of the group into Spencer's backyard.

As Emily closed the door behind her, Paige shrugged her shoulders and pulled away from Spencer. Grabbing her coat and her car keys, she started walking towards the front door. Spencer quickly followed behind. As the two girls made their way towards Paige's car, Paige hissed over her shoulder, "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"What, did I do something wrong?" Spencer asked innocently.

"Was the whole best buddies act necessary?" Paige said as she opened the door of her car.

"I was just trying to get Em to leave," Spencer replied as she hopped into the passenger seat.

"You could have done it without the touchy feely crap," Paige spat back.

"I just wanted to be believable."

"You missed believable and went to straight to over compensating."

"I'm sorry, maybe I had to over compensate because someone tried to blind me earlier today."

"That was your own fault," Paige replied.

"You told me to sit there!"

"I didn't think you would be looking directly at the muzzle when I fired."

"I'm sorry I thought something was wrong."

"Let's just drop it," Paige finally said. As she pushed the keys into the ignition, Paige started to realize what she had gotten herself into. "How long do we have before we need to be back?"

"Normally the others would start to worry after we had been gone for half an hour. But you know how your perception of time is when you're high…"

"Yeah, sure."

"Wait you never…" Spencer said, as she mimed the act of smoking a joint.

"And you have?" Paige asked skeptically.

Waving off the question, Spencer continued, "I give it an hour before we are missed."

"Ok let's get going then," Paige said, as she put the car into reverse and started pulling out of the driveway. Without thinking, Paige asked, "Why did you ask me to do this?"

"Because I knew you would help me."

"Really, why is that?"

"You're like me."

Putting her foot on the break, Paige turned to Spencer and asked, "In what way are we alike?"

"You got the crazy eyes."

Without replying, Paige returned her gaze to the road, shifted the car into drive, and pressed her foot onto the gas pedal.

**A/N Two more things. First, I promise this story does not revolve around smoking pot, it will appear barely if at all in future in chapters, and none of the characters are stoners. It's just always bothered me the way they treated Maya's drug use. Obviously smoking pot in high school is not a good idea but it just seemed weird Maya was sent away for because of it by her extremely liberal sounding parents. So basically I got the idea to work a little recreational drug us into my story.**

**Also, anyone who has read my other story, I promise I am working on finishing that story too, life has just been crazy and for some reason PLL has been easier to write lately.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Two weeks earlier_

Paige ran her hands through her hair as she stood in the locker room shower. When she finished washing the last of the shampoo and chlorine out of her hair, she reached out and grabbed the shower handle. After a moment's hesitation, she slammed the handle as far as possible in the direction labeled hot. For a second nothing changed, and then steam started to rise from the showerhead and scolding hot water rained down on her. Paige slowly released the breath she had been holding, as the water threatened to burn her scalp and chest. Standing motionless with her head lowered, Paige watched her body start to redden. Finally, as her skin screamed out for her to stop, she reached out and turned the shower off.

Grabbing her towel, Paige walked towards her locker. As she walked, she felt the world rock back and forth and she began to sweat as her body frantically worked to stop itself from overheating. Not that Paige was concerned. She was used to feeling like this after she showered. The heat washed away something that water by itself couldn't. It was the only way she felt clean.

By the time she reached her locker and took out her gym bag, her body had returned to normal. Taking off her swim suit, she quickly dried off and wrapped the towel around herself. After rummaging through the bag, she pulled out her clothes. First she pulled on a pair of briefs, followed by a sports bra, a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and finally a hoodie. Next, she quickly ran a brush through her hair and then pulled it back into a messy ponytail. An old pair of running shoes and some clear lip gloss completed her look.

After tossing her swimsuit and the rest of her belonging into her gym bag, Paige wandered down the rows of lockers. As she came to the end she came across her co-captain. Leaning against the lockers, she smiled as she watched Emily brush her long brunette hair.

"How did the shoulder feel?" Paige finally asked.

As Emily looked up in surprise, she replied, "It's still stiff but at least the pain is gone."

"That's good. So the injections are working?"

"Yeah, so far." After a moment of silence, a smile spread over her face and she continued, "So what happened to the rule that we don't change together?"

Paige laughed and replied, "Hey I am ready to go. You're the one who takes forever to get ready."

"I do not," Emily shot back. "You're just a perv who likes to watch me change."

Rolling her eyes, Paige spun on her heels so that her back was to Emily. Leaning against the lockers again, she continued, "So no surgery then?"

"Nope." Paige smiled as she heard the happiness in Emily's voice.

"That's great."

"Yeah but I am still out for the season."

"We both knew that was going be the case one way or another. At least you still have a chance to train next year."

"If I can convince the trainer to accept me into the program."

"You are going to be fine," Paige said, reassuringly. "The only reason he told you joining the program wouldn't be worth it is because you he thought you were going to out of commission for a year."

"And I still might be," Emily interjected.

"No, you're not," Paige replied. "If what you did in the pool was any indication, you will be out three, four months tops."

"I only swam a few warm up laps."

"Yes but I was watching you and…"

"See you are a perv," Emily teased.

Closing her eyes, Paige twisted around and stuck her tongue out. As her girlfriend giggled, Paige returned to her position facing the far wall and continued, "Your form is almost back to normal. The way you are healing you should be better before spring. After that you and I can start training together and you will be back in shape before summer. Then you can try out for the program and get accepted."

Finally finished changing, Emily strolled over to Paige and pulled on her girlfriend's shoulder. As the red head turned to face her, Emily asked, "Since when am I such an amazing swimmer?"

"Em, you have always been an amazing swimmer."

"Fine but even you must admit your plan is a little ambitious."

"It is but you are a freak. I mean you're almost as fast a swimmer as me," Paige said with a smirk.

"Almost?" Emily said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes almost."

"I'm sorry which one of us holds more school records?" Emily said, as she started walking towards the door.

As she followed behind Emily, Paige made a face and replied, "And who has qualified for states in more events?"

"That's only because coach moves you around more," Emily shot back, as she pushed the door open and walked out into the hallway. "She keeps me in the quarter mile because that's where the strongest competition is and I am the only one she can count on to win."

"Well that settles it then."

"Really?" Emily asked, suspiciously. Paige never gave in that easily.

"Yes it's settled that my plan has to work."

"Why?"

"Because I need you to swim in college. It's the only way I can beat you and prove that I am faster."

"What makes you so confident you are going to be able to beat me?" Emily said.

Just as Paige was about to reply, Spencer came around the corner and waved to the two girls. Emily waved back and Spencer hurried towards them. As she got closer, Paige noticed that something was off about Spencer. She seemed nervous, jittery almost. "Hey how are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Good," Emily replied. Paige simply nodded in agreement.

"That's good," Spencer said. After a moment of silence, she continued, "Are you two coming from the locker room? Just wondering because, Em, you said that you were going to try swimming a few laps to see how your shoulder was healing." Emily tried to answer but barely got a word out before Spencer continued talking. "Well that's kinda a stupid question. Clearly it went well. You two seem happy. Not that you don't normally seem happy. I just know swimming means a lot to both of you and you both seem to be in a celebratory mood. Even if it is still early in the treatment process any improvement is something to be…"

"Spencer," Emily said, bringing Spencer's rambling to an end. "Is there something specific you want to talk to us about?"

"Like how you need to switch to decaf," Paige added.

As Emily gave Paige a dirty look, Spencer pointed at Paige, and replied, "Yes I need to talk with Paige."

"About what?" Emily asked suspiciously

"Trig," Spencer said. Seeing the confused look on Paige and Emily's faces, she quickly added, "Paige asked me to tutor her to make sure she keeps her trig grade up."

"Ok," Emily said, "but Paige and I were going to hang out at my house, could you do this some other day?"

"Well I drove my mom's car today, so if you want I can just give Paige a ride to your house after we are done. Our meeting is only going to take half an hour."

"Half an hour, for what?" Paige asked.

"Well I have been over you last few trig tests," Spencer said as she pulled several photocopied pages from her bag and handed them to Paige. "It seems you are having trouble with a few key concepts, which I should be able to address if we meet several times a week after school for the next two weeks. All we need to discuss is what days would work best for you. After that I just want to quickly outline what concepts I will be addressing and if there is any other additional material you want me to review with you."

As Paige listened, she quickly glanced over the pages Spencer had given her. Sure enough, her name was at the top of each test and the answers were in her handwriting. Spencer had even circled certain calculations and written short comments in the margins. _Where did she get these?_ Paige thought.

"Sure," Paige finally answered. Turning towards Emily she continued, "You don't mind right. I normally wouldn't blow you off like this, I have just really been stressing about this."

"No, it's fine," Emily said. "Just don't take too long." As she leaned in to give Paige a hug goodbye she whispered, "Maybe I can help take you mind off trig when you get to my house."

As Paige blushed, she said, "I promise we will be quick."

"Yeah I'll have Paige back to you before you know it," Spencer added.

As Emily waved goodbye and headed towards the parking lot, Paige followed Spencer to an empty classroom. After she closed the door behind them, Spencer started rummaging through her bag. After a moment of watching her, Paige broke the silence. "What the hell is going on?"

Spencer looked up from her bag in surprise. After a moment of silence, she replied "Just calm down."

"Oh, no, no," Paige said, as she felt anger starting to build inside her. "I'm used to you and Em pulling this 'it's a secret crap', but you are acting straight up crazy. First of all I never asked you to help me with trig. More importantly I never gave you any of my trig tests."

"Ok look just let me explain," Spencer answered, nervously

"Start with why you had my tests."

"Well I needed a way to talk to you without Emily around, so I made up the tutoring excuse."

"And my tests."

"Well I needed to make sure you didn't just say that I was acting crazy, and the tests got you to come with me so…"

"How did you get them?" Paige said, fighting to keep herself from yelling.

"Oh, while you and Em where swimming, I snuck into the locker room and grabbed some of your old tests. I just made a few photocopies and put the tests back."

"But I locked my locker."

"But your locker combination is 1-1-1-1," Spencer said, with a satisfied smirk.

"Fine," Paige said in defeat. "Why did you need to see me without Emily around?"

"Well I need someone to help me with a project I am working on and I think you're the right person to ask."

"Why is that?" Paige asked, equally intrigued and concerned.

"Well Em told me that you once said if you ever found out who drugged her, you would kill them."

"Yes, where is this going?"

"How do you feel about breaking and entering?"

After a moment of contemplating, Paige asked, "You know who drugged, Em?"

"No but I am assuming it's the same person who tried to frame Hanna's mom for Wilden's murder."

"Ok fair enough."

"And I am assuming anything you could do to fuck with the person who is harassing your girlfriend, you would be up for."

Paige paused as her brain tried to process hearing Spencer swear in conversation. Giving up, she replied, "I'm in."

"Don't you want to hear what I have planned first?"

"Doesn't matter, if it's a halfway decent plan, I am in."

"Ok well that's part of what I need your help with."

"You don't have a plan? You're slipping Hastings."

Paige watched in amusement as Spencer's left eye started to twitch slightly. "I am not slipping. I am just running on three hours of sleep and I only started forming this plan yesterday morning. So I am sorry if I don't have all the pieces in place just yet."

"Ok well what do you have so far?"

"So yesterday morning my mother was talking about how the homeowners' association was all worked up because of maintenance that was going to be done on the power grid."

"Breakfast at your house must be exhilarating."

Ignoring Paige's comment, Spencer pulled a folder out of her bag and handed it to Paige. As Paige started to thumb through the documents inside, Spencer continued, "In two weeks, there is going to be extensive work done on the power grid in Rosewood. As much as a quarter of the town will be without power for at least three hours. This being Rosewood the homeowners' association was able to get the work scheduled for eleven to four at night, when everyone is asleep anyway."

"And this helps us or Hanna's mother how?"

"Well currently Hanna's mother has been able to make bail only because Mona confessed and cast doubt on the police's case."

"But if Mona's story falls apart or new evidence is found, Hanna's mom is going back to jail."

"Exactly," Spencer said, "but if the evidence against Hanna's mom, or a key piece of it, was to disappear then the case would fall apart completely."

"Wait you want to break into the Rosewood Police Department?"

"Yes, if you want out…"

"No, I am still on board, but the police are going to know that the power will be out."

"Actually they have a generator that should keep the power on."

"So how does any of this help us?"

"Because that generator is located in the back parking lot of the police station. If we could find some way to disable it, then the two or three officer actually at the police station are going to left sitting in the dark. While they go out back to check the generator, you and I can run in the side entrance, make our way to the evidence room, and gather up whatever evidence we can get our hands on."

"Don't they lock the doors?"

"They do but when Emily's mom was working at the police station, Em and Caleb made a copy of her keys. We can open any door or evidence locker in the whole building."

As Spencer finished, Paige sat silently mulling over everything Spencer had said. Finally she broke the silence. "What do you need my help with?"

"The generator," Spencer replied, "it's surrounded by a chain link fence and there is a security camera watching it at all times. Unless we want to dress up as maintenance workers or something…"

"Can I see your phone?" Paige interrupted.

"Sure why?" Spencer asked as she handed over her phone.

Without replying, Paige started tapping on the phone's screen. Slightly annoyed, Spencer strained her necked trying in vain to glimpse at the screen. After a few minutes, Paige tossed the phone back to Spencer and said, "Ok, I have an idea."

As Spencer slipped her phone back into her pocket, she replied, "What is it?"

"I will call you later tonight and explain," Paige said as she grabbed her bag and started moving towards the door.

"Why don't you just tell me now?"

"Because I need to check something at my house first."

"Well let's go to your house then."

"Or you could take me to Emily's and then you could go home and get some sleep."

"I don't need to sleep," Spencer said in annoyance. "We need to work out the rest of this plan."

"Ok, would you like to explain to my parents why I skipped my plans with Emily and instead I am digging through my basement with you?"

Failing to find a flaw in Paige's logic, Spencer replied, "Fine, I will take you to Emily's house."

"And then you go home and sleep," Paige continued.

"Why do you care what I do afterwards?"

"Because," Paige replied with a smirk, "sleep deprived Spencer can even scarier than low blood sugar Spencer and almost as bad as 'I just got a B' Spencer."

"Low blood sugar doesn't make me cranky," Spencer replied.

"That's not what I hear from Toby," Paige teased.

"You and Toby talk?"

"All the time."

"About what?"

"Lots of stuff. Sports, movies, girlfriends."

"You guys talk about Emily and me?" Spencer asked nervously.

"Yup. He even asked me for tips."

"What kind of tips?" Spencer asked.

To Spencer's horror, Paige made a crude gesture with her hand and mouth and then said, "That kind of tips."

"I knew he learned to quickly," Spencer mumbled to herself.

As Spencer hurried past Paige and opened the door to the hallway, Paige asked, "Where are you going?"

"To my car, so that I can drive you to Emily's and then drive myself to Toby's, so I can smack him."

As a laugh escaped her, Paige followed Spencer into the hallway. As she caught up with Spencer, Paige said, "Don't be too hard on him. He only asked because he said the first time he did that you…"

Suddenly Spencer spun around and glared at Paige. "Not another word," she said through clenched teeth

"Sorry," Paige replied. "I see I crossed a line." Without responding, Spencer simply turned and started hurrying towards her car. As Paige followed behind, she thought, _This was going to be an interesting two weeks._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks to everyone who read my story and to ShadowsOnTheMoon for the reviews. Hope you guys like the next chapter. Please review to let me know if you like how I wrote Spoby or if you think I got them completely wrong. Any feedback is much appreciated.**

"Hey what's up?" Toby asked, as he opened the door.

"What the hell is the matter with you," Spencer snapped, as she punched Toby in the shoulder.

"What did I do?"

"Since when are you and Paige buddies?" Spencer asked, as she punched Toby again.

"Since that double date we went on with her and Emily, remember."

Spencer thought back to the night a few months ago, when the foursome had gone to dinner and a movie. Emily had been happier than Spencer had seen her in months and had gleefully chatted with anyone at the table who would listen. Toby and Paige discovered that they both loved raunchy comedies, the kind that their respective girlfriends hated. Spencer and Emily had talked about clothes, school, sports, and anything else not A related. Emily and Toby had traded critiques of the alternative rock bands they both listened to.

The only wrinkle in the otherwise perfect evening was Spencer and Paige. Emily had encouraged the two girls to talk but every attempt was met with one word answers and simple nods of agreement. Even a conversation about field hockey had fallen flat. Finally while their significant others where in the restrooms, Paige and Spencer had traded opinions on the movie. Spencer thought the film was beautifully shot and the leads had a done an incredible job of developing the relationship between their characters. Paige thought the movie was really slow until the part where the boyfriend was shot coming out of the pawnshop. By the time Toby and Emily had returned, the conversation had degraded into the two girls trading snarky comments and nasty looks.

"Yeah, I remember." Spencer paused for a moment, before landing another blow on Toby's arm and continuing, "So how do you two go from talking about Ted, to trading sex tips?"

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, that."

"If I tell you, will you stop using me as a punching bag?"

"Fine," Spencer replied, landing one last blow. "Start talking."

"I was nervous after the first couple times we were together, so I asked Paige if she had any advice. That's all that happened."

"Why her of all people?"

"Having a girl's opinion seemed like a good idea."

"Couldn't you just ask Caleb? I am sure he has had plenty of practice with Hanna."

"I would have, but I started talking with Paige and you were coming over that night and…"

"And what? You wanted to make sure you got laid?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure whatever happened, I did things right."

"Oh yes because I am so the kind of girl to judge her boyfriend on how good a fuck he is."

"That's not it," Toby said, anger briefly flaring in his pale blue eyes.

"Then, what?"

"You're the only person I have been with who I love. Shit, every other sexual experience in my life was either with my controlling, narcissistic stepsister or in a juvie shower stall." Seeing the horror on Spencer's face, he quickly added, "It was just a bunch of guys throwing bars of soap and calling each other fags. My point is I finally have someone who I really care about and…" Toby stepped towards Spencer and tilted her chin upwards with his hand, before continuing, "I want to make you happy, whatever we are doing."

As Toby finished speaking, Spencer leaned forward and kissed him. As their lips parted, Spencer whispered, "Fine I forgive you. Can we please just keep our sex life between you and me?"

"Sounds good to me," Toby said, with a smile. "But be honest don't you and your little posy ever trade notes."

"No." Seeing Toby's questioning look, Spencer continued, "Fine Aria and I do occasionally, but we avoid it as a group."

"Why?"

"Hanna." Toby started laughing as Spencer continued, "She is bad enough with normal conversation, we are all afraid what she would say if we ever started sharing sex stories.

"What could she say that would be that bad?"

In a near perfect impersonation of her blonde friend, Spencer replied, "So like, when you have anal sex, does it hurt every time or do you get used it?"

Toby made a face, and then asked, "So did you come all this way just scold me for my loose tongue?"

After thinking for a moment, Spencer replied, "I guess so."

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

A smile spreading across her face, Spencer replied "Sure, just let me call my mom and tell her I am not going to be home for dinner." Slipping her cell phone out of her pocket, Spencer stepped into Toby's bedroom. After a short talk with her mother, Spencer returned to find Toby going through the refrigerator.

"So what would you like me to make?" Toby asked.

"Anything is fine with me. Apparently you just saved me from another night of Chinese takeout."

"Happy to help."

"Also my mom said I should give you twenty dollars as a thank you."

Closing the refrigerator, Toby replied, "Normally I would refuse, but considering today is Tuesday and I don't get paid until Friday, I could use the money."

Laughing, Spencer asked, "When did you become such a big spender?"

"I'm not, but we're going to eat the last of my food tonight, so…"

"Fair enough."

"So when should we shoot to have dinner ready?"

"Anytime is good for me. If my parents have dinner ready by ten, it's a good night."

"Does eight work?"

"Sure." As she glanced at her phone, Spencer smirked and said, "It's only four. We probably don't need to start cooking now."

"No, we have plenty of time."

"At least an hour."

"Probably closer to two."

"How should we spend those two hours?" Spencer asked, taking a step towards Toby.

After pretending to think for a moment, Toby replied, "How about we do something that I will never discuss with anyone other than you?"

"Good answer," Spencer said, as Toby pulled her into an embrace and placed a kiss on her neck.

_Why is my alarm clock going off_, Spencer thought to herself. Suddenly she realized through the fog of sleep that the ringing was coming from her phone. As she rolled over to stop the incessant noise, Spencer fell on the floor. Finally opening her eyes, Spencer realized that she had fallen off Toby's couch. Still trying to remember how she had gotten there, Spencer grabbed her phone off the coffee table as it beeped, indicating she had a missed call. Glancing at the screen, Spencer saw the call had been from Paige. After a moment of debate, Spencer decided she did not want to deal with Paige when she was half asleep. As she sat up and looked around, Spencer realized the floor was covered with clothes, both her and Toby's. As she glanced at her chest, Spencer noticed a small bruise and the past two hours came rushing back. More specifically, the memory of Toby's toned body on top of her, their legs intertwined, an intense pleasure radiating through her body.

As a slight shiver ran through her, Spencer pushed herself off the floor. After a short search, Spencer grabbed her panties and bra off the floor and slipped them on. Partially clothed, Spencer wandered into the kitchen. Much to her amusement, she found Toby, his back to her, studying a recipe and adjusting the oven. With a smirk on her face, Spencer started to creep towards Toby, her feet silent on the cold tile floor. As she got within a few inches of her boyfriend, she wrapped her arms around his bare torso and hugged him. Her lips pressed against his ear, Spencer whispered, "How's dinner coming?"

Without answering, Toby shifted his shoulders and Spencer released her hold on him. Keeping one arm wrapped around him, Spencer shifted her position so she was standing next to Toby and let her free arm fall to her side. As she glanced at her free hand, Spencer realized in horror that her fingers where bright red. As a gasp escaped her, Spencer's legs gave out from underneath her. Barely able to break her fall with her clean hand, Spencer stared dumbly at crimson stained fingers. For a second everything that happened in the past three years came rushing back., Alison's death, A stalking her and her friends, Mona threatening to kill her if she did not join the A team, being locked up in Radley. Every traumatic event tried to grab her attention and her mind simply crashed. Finally Spencer started to beat back her memories. As her brain started to work again, Spencer looked at the red smear on her hand and realized that it was not blood. Forcing a thought through her panic stricken neurons, Spencer finally thought to herself, _It's tomato sauce. Toby had tomato sauce on him, not blood. You panicked for no reason._

As the last few words trailed through her mind, Spencer came back to reality. Looking up she saw Toby giving her a worried look. Quickly Spencer reached out her hand and said, "Would you mind giving me a hand. My leg cramped up."

As he pulled Spencer to her feet, Toby said, "You sure you are okay."

"Yeah, I just need to grab some water, dehydration, too much caffeine." Making a show of favoring one leg, Spencer grabbed a glass and started walking towards Toby's bathroom.

From behind her, Toby called, "You could just use the kitchen sink."

"It's all contaminated with raw chicken."

"I already cleaned it."

"To late now," Spencer replied, as she filled her glass from the bathroom sink and took a sip. After listening for Toby's footsteps and hearing nothing, Spencer placed the glass on the counter and looked at her reflection in the mirror. With the exception of slightly messy hair, the girl that looked back at her looked completely normal. Shaking her head, Spencer grabbed a comb from the counter. Running the comb though her hair, Spencer remembered something she had overheard Dr. Sullivan say to Melissa after one of her therapy sessions in Radley.

_"Based on our session, your sister appears to have generalized anxiety disorder. The simplest way I can explain, it is that she has a hard time prioritizing events in her life."_

_ "You make it sound like she has bad time management skills."_

_ "Your sister is a somewhat unusual case. On a conscious level, she can organize events without issue, which has allowed her to excel in school and other activities, but subconsciously she seems to assign an equal amount of stress to nearly everything in her life. A dinner with her family or planning to see a movie with her friends causes her just as much stress as an important test."_

_ There was a moment of silence before her sister replied, "I knew my sister had a lot going on but I had no idea she was under this kind of pressure."_

_ "It's not your fault," Dr. Sullivan said reassuringly. "She hides it very well. When I met with Spencer and her friends, Spencer did not seem to be taking Alison's death any worse than the other girls. In fact, she appeared to be coping the best out of the four."_

_ "So is that why she is here?"_

_ "Partially. Spencer suffered a traumatic experience when she was in the forest. The fact that she was under so much stress to begin with, is what most likely lead to her breakdown."_

That conversation had been followed by weeks of daily therapy sessions and different anxiety medications. She had been probed about what Mona had done to her as A. Her family life had been analyzed down to how many hours she had spent doing homework in grade school. Every three or four days, she had been given a different combination of pills, all with names even she could barely pronounce. Finally, Dr. Sullivan said that she could return to her daily life, with the condition that Spencer would attend weekly therapy sessions.

Spencer finished brushing her hair and took one last look in the mirror. The girl looking back at her still seemed to be completely fine. The dark spots under her eyes hinted that perhaps she did not get enough sleep, and Spencer knew if she tried to talk about Radley, the corner of her mouth would twitch slightly. They were just small things though. She was better now. At least that's was what everyone said.

Grabbing her glass, Spencer wandered back into the kitchen. She found Toby leaning against the counter, playing with his phone. "You okay, Spence?" he asked, the concern clear in his voice.

As she closed the space between them in a few long strides, she replied, "Never better. You just ran me down a little, with all our fun earlier."

Toby took a moment to reply, his blue eyes studying her. Finally deciding to accept Spencer's attempt at flattery, Toby reached out and took her by the hand. Pulling her toward him, Toby wrapped his strong arms around her and placed a kiss on her cheek. Placing her glass on the counter, Spencer returned the hug. As she breathed in Toby's cologne, she whispered, "I promise, everything is fine. I have you. What could be wrong?"

Toby loosened his embrace and shifted his body so that their eyes met. "I don't know. We both know there are problems I only make worse."

Spencer frowned. "That's not true."

"Well if you needed to find an outfit for a fancy dinner with your family," Toby said as a smile spread over his face. "I might not be the most helpful person to have around."

"That's just because you have a different style from my parents."

"What style?"

"Tight fitting t-shirts, faded tattered jeans, with a pair of work boots. It's a modern, rugged, working man look."

"Cool that's totally the look I was going for." Spencer started to laugh and rested her head against his shoulder. As her laughed fade away, Toby asked, "Hey I am going to shower, you want to join me?"

"I would love to," Spencer replied, "but I don't think we want a repeat of your birthday."

"Hey, we didn't need to call the fire department, my landlord said he wasn't going to charge me for smoke damage, and we found that sushi place over on Park Boulevard."

"All true, but I am kind of in the mood for chicken tonight, so let try to not incinerate our dinner."

"Fine," Toby said, with faux disappointment. After giving Spencer a quick peck on the lips, Toby broke their embrace and headed towards his bathroom.

As soon as she heard the shower come on, Spencer grabbed her cellphone and called Paige. As the phone rang, she impatiently shifted her weight from one foot to the other. After four rings Paige answered.

"Hi, Spencer."

"Hi, Paige." After a moment of silence, Spencer continued, "You called me."

"Yeah right. I think I found a solution to your rat problem."

"Ok," Spencer replied, thinking that rat better be code for A.

"I was thinking we could use my uncle's hunting rifle."

"Hunting rifle?"

"Yeah, he lent me one after the last time he took me hunting."

"You hunt?" Paige McCullers with a rifle, now that was a scary thought.

"Occasionally, I mostly just go to the shooting range."

"How good a shot are you?"

A bit of cockiness in her voice, Paige replied, "I can hit a bull's eye from a mile away."

"Ok sound good, but if they see us…"

"I know the area and there is a place we can stay hidden. They will never know what hit them."

"Are you sure this will work?"

"What's wrong Spence? You don't trust me?" Spencer could practically see the smirk on Paige's face.

"No it's just…"

"I know, I know. You have a hard time dealing with not being in control."

"I do not…"

"Hey I get it I am the same way."

"Lovely." After another pause, Spencer continued, "So anything else you…"

"I did have one question," Paige said, the smugness disappearing from her voice.

"Shoot."

Laughing softly, Paige replied, "Cute." As Spencer realized her unintentional pun, Paige continued, "What are we going to do if something goes wrong?"

"You mean like if we are caught?"

After a moment of silence, Paige replied, "Yeah, what if we get caught?"

"We lie. We just need to make sure we cover our tracks as we go. If something goes wrong, I will figure out a story to tell everyone and then we stick to it."

"And if they don't believe us."

"Doesn't matter, we're always be better off with a good lie."

"Ok sounds like a plan. Do you want to meet Thursday after swim practice for a 'study session'?"

"Yeah, Thursday works. I will meet you outside the locker room."

"Ok see you Thursday."

"Bye Paige."

"Bye Hastings."

Hanging up her phone, Paige glanced around her room and whispered to herself, "No turning back now." As she walked towards her bed, Paige felt her stomach cramp. Raising her hand to her mouth, Paige started taking slow deliberate breathes, hoping to calm her stomach. Instead, she felt bile start to rise in her throat. Willing herself to not be sick, Paige started to whisper again. "You are Paige McCullers. You are freak. I have never seen anyone fight as hard as you. When you put your mind to something you make it happen, and don't for a second forget that. How do you think you ended up with me?"

As Spencer adjusted the oven, her phone beeped again. Rolling her eyes, she glanced at the screen expecting to see a message from Paige. Instead, she read the all too familiar words _blocked call_. After a moment of hesitation, she tapped her screen to open the message.

_Sounds like a date to me. Hope you don't mind if I play the third wheel._

_ -A_


End file.
